Playing with Fire
by HellRaiser1
Summary: Frieza is ordering all planets to give him all there talented children to be put under his training. When a princess, a prince, a bandit, a monk, a namek a genius, and an outlaw get together caos ensues
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Mr. Briefs tapped his foot nervously on the floor. "You wanted to speak to me Lord Frieza?"  
  
The white lizard smiled, but it only served to make him appear even creepier. "Yes Dr. Briefs. As you know I am looking for some new fresh talent to raise. I take it that your charming young daughter has inherited her father's intelligence."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled nervously. He knew where this was going. "She is a bright young girl, finished college just a few days ago."  
  
"That is quite an accomplishment for a five year old. It would seem too me that she was enjoy being around children her age, with her intelligence level. It would be an honor to have her aboard my ship."  
  
Such an offer may sound like a genuine attempt to help the little child out but Dr. Briefs knew better. After Earth had signed that treaty with Frieza, he had been contacting him a lot wanting him to work on this and that. He knew how to decode that fake front he put up. When he said 'It would be an honor to have her aboard my ship' He knew that meant 'You had better hand your little brat over to me if you don't me to blast your *** to hell'.  
  
"The honor is all mine."  
  
"Great, we will send some one to retrieve her in two months. Farewell." The screen went blank.  
  
"Transsexual freak." Dr. Briefs muttered under his breath. (Do you know how long it took for me to figure out that Frieza was male? I still maintain that Frieza is a he-she.)  
  
Bulma climbed into his lap. "Is the lizard gonna take me, Daddy?"  
  
"I'm afraid so sweetie."  
  
"How could you let it take me?!"  
  
"What was supposed to do tell him that you were as dumb as a stump?"  
  
"If that would have kept me from having to leave then yes!!!"  
  
"You and I both know that he would have found another reason to take you."  
  
"But why do his he want me?"  
  
"Just because he can have you. That thing is sick and demented, I don't think anyone will fully understand what goes through his head."  
  
Bulma pouted and hopped off his lap. "Don't make me go."  
  
"I'm sorry we have no choice." 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
HellRaiser: be gentle its my first fic  
  
Chapter 1-New Friends  
  
Bulma looked out the window. It wasn't much of a view. A bunch of stars and an occasional planet if you were lucky. Big whoop. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She had just gotten here and she was already bored out of her mind.  
  
She looked around the room, it was quite small to what she was used to. It was the size of her closet. It had a large window, two beds, two dressers, a vanity, an aerial rug, a closet, and a bathroom. Make that smaller than her closet.  
  
The door creaked open and a raven haired girl poked her head in. "Hello?"  
  
Bulma hurried over to the door. "Come in come in! Are you my room mate?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Chichi."  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Wow the Bulma Briefs, as in capsule corp.?"  
  
"The one and only. So.what did you do back on earth?"  
  
"Oh I'm a princess."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. "You're a real princess?"  
  
Chichi nodded. "My dad's the Ox King."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. So how long you been on this ship?"  
  
"About half an hour. But it felt like years. There's nothing to do."  
  
"That sucks." Chichi plopped down on the bed. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Frieza wishes to exploit my scientific genius, you?"  
  
"Because I'm strong like my father, not to mention, I one heck of a cook."  
  
"My mom never even let me into the kitchen. She said I would burn the cereal if she let me make it."  
  
Chichi looked out the window. "Nice view."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "View of what?"  
  
"That red planet." She pointed out the window.  
  
Bulma looked out the window. "That's Vegetasei, inhabited by the warrior race called Sayians, current king, Vegeta XI, and current prince, Vegeta XII."  
  
"Wow you're a walking text book!"  
  
She shrugged. "So I read the encyclopedia a couple times, I was bored."  
  
"A couple times?!"  
  
"Yeah no big deal. I wonder who they're bringing on the ship. I hope it's a girl."  
  
"Yeah me too, boys suck."  
  
"I yeah know. I heard they have cooties."  
  
"What are cooties?"  
  
"I dunno but they're bad. You better hold onto something we're about to land." Bulma wrapped her arms around her bed post. Chichi looked at her strangely before slamming into the back wall. The ship landed softly and Chichi fell face first on the ground. "I told you too hold to something. Hey come look at this."  
  
Chichi pressed her face up against the glass. The sky was deep rust color, it was hard to see very far because the air was dusty, there was golden sand that seemed to go as far as the air permitted one to see. "Look they're bringing someone on board." Four shadowy silhouettes, two tall ones and two short ones could be seen approaching the ship.  
  
"Let's go meet them."  
  
"How can we? There three guards outside our door."  
  
"Ha, that's all?" Bulma whipped out her tool case. "I hacked into the ships blue prints and I found out the ventilation system runs under the floor, it connects all the rooms on board." She took out a small screw driver and crawled under her bed. "Are you coming or not?"  
  
Chichi crawled after her. Bulma slipped into a black hole in the ground, Chichi went after her.  
  
Bulma crawled until she came to a vent, male voices could be heard. She whipped out her trusty screwdriver, unscrewed the screws, and poked her head in the room. There was a short bald boy with six dots on his forehead and a slightly taller boy with wild black hair that went down his back. She climbed out of the hole in the floor and signaled Chichi to follow her.  
  
The two boys were so deep in conversation that they didn't even notice the too girls standing behind them. Bulma cleared her throat.  
  
The bald one (tee hee) spun around and took a fighting stance. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
"And I'm Chichi."  
  
"Hey, I'm Krillin and that's Yamcha." He pointed the wild haired boy that was currently cowering in a corner.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
Krillin glanced over his shoulder. "I dunno just met the guy."  
  
Yamcha's eyes were clamped shut, he hugged his and rocked back and forth muttering calming words to himself.  
  
"He was fine a second ago."  
  
Bulma walked over to the hyperventilating boy and poked him. "Hey what's wrong?" Yamcha started freaking out even more and tried to scoot away from her but the wall behind him was preventing that. "Come on I don't bite. And I don't have cooties either."  
  
"What are cooties?" Krillin whispered behind his hand.  
  
"Something bad." Chichi said seriously.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop acting like a sissy and get up!"  
  
Yamcha stood up with an angry look on his face. "I am NOT a sissy! Take that back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You better take that back!"  
  
"No, 'cause it obviously worked."  
  
"What worked?"  
  
"You're not cowering in the corner anymore." Yamcha blinked a few times. He had been so mad at her he had forgotten about his fear of pretty girls.  
  
Chichi shook her head. "Are we gonna check out the sayians or what?"  
  
Krillin frowned. "Sayians, what are sayians?"  
  
Bulma started climbing back into the hole under his bed. "Come with us and find out."  
  
Krillin shrugged and jumped into the hole after Chichi. Not wanting to be left alone, Yamcha followed them.  
  
Bulma took off the screen and crawled into the room. There were too girls in this one, they both had curly dark purple hair, but one had her hair pinned up while the other had it tied back with a red bandana.  
  
The girl with the pinned up hair had her hands on her hips and her nose in the air. "I get to have both beds because I'm prettier and smarter and prettier."  
  
"But where will I sleep?"  
  
"On the floor of course, I'll even be generous and give you your own corner. You'll have to keep your clothes there too, 'cause I'll need both dressers."  
  
"Can't we just share?"  
  
"Hmph. Sharing is for ugly people, and I obviously don't fall into that category." She threw her had back and let out a soft feminine laugh.  
  
Yamcha was back to cowering, while the rest were waiting to see was the other girl would say.  
  
The girl with the red bandana hung her head. "Whatever you say, Lanfan (member her from the 21 Budokai?)."  
  
"Got that right, Launch."  
  
Launch started sniffling, she put all her stuff in the designated corner. She hung her head, her hair shielding her face from Lanfan.  
  
"Oh Launch?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Is this filthy sock yours?" Lanfan held the sock out at arms length and pinched her nose.  
  
Launch's head turned to the side. When she took a breath in to reply her hair tickled her nose. She sneezed. The watching children blinked in surprise. Her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned green.  
  
Launch cracked her knuckles and grinned menacingly at Lanfan. "Well, well, thought you could boss me around did ya?" She now spoke in a Bronx accent.  
  
The violet haired girl shrank back. "N-no, I was just joking you know, haha!"  
  
"I don't think so." The blonde pulled out her trusty sling shot. She loaded it with a marble and let go.  
  
Lanfan shrieked and grabbed her now red cheek. She ran into the bathroom to check out the damage.  
  
Launch snickered evilly. She turned around to put her sling shot away, when she spotted them. "Who the **** are you?"  
  
Chichi put a hand over her mouth. "Oooo! You said a bad word!"  
  
"So, what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hmph, exactly. Ain't like I'll get in trouble or nothin'."  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"How, I ain't gonna tell, and you ain't gonna tell."  
  
"Naw uh! I'm gonna tell!"  
  
"Who you gonna snitch to?"  
  
"I'll find someone!"  
  
"Snitcher, snitcher, booger picker!"  
  
"I'm not a snitch, take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Alright I will!" Chichi pushed up her sleeves and took a fighting stance.  
  
Krillin got in between them. "Can we all just get along?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Lanfan walked back into the room and eyed the kids disgustedly. "Who are you? Some trashy potty mouthed friends of Launch?"  
  
Chichi turned on her. "Who are you are calling trashy?"  
  
The purple haired girl put her hand over her eyes and pretended to look around. "I don't see any other black haired floosies in this room."  
  
"Don't make me get ugly!!"  
  
"Too late." Chichi growled and lunged at her, wrapping her slender fingers around her neck. Lanfan clawed at her hands, Chichi rolled her eyes at her feeble attempts to free herself. The princess let go of her and let her land on the ground. She turned around and dusted off her hands. Lanfan jumped at her, trying to attack her while her back was turned. The raven haired girl pulled out a pan and smacked her in the head before she could even touch her. Lanfan slid to the floor, unconscious. Chichi slid the pan back in her secret hiding place.  
  
Launch punched her in the arm. "You sure showed that stuck up rich *****! You're cool with me, if anyone looks at you funny just tell me, I'll kick their ***."  
  
Chichi laughed nervously. "He he thanks."  
  
"Launch's the name."  
  
"I'm Chichi."  
  
"As in Princess Chichi?!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, we've got ourselves some royalty onboard."  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
"As in the heiress to Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"We got ourselves a wallet."  
  
"A wallet?"  
  
"A rich person."  
  
"I'm Krillin and that wimp over there in the corner is Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha was shaking and sweating. Girls were dangerous. The blue haired one was really mean, the raven haired one was a powerful princess, and the other one was well.weird. His opinion of girls got worse the day he stepped on this cursed ship. And he was absolutely sure that the blonde one had cooties.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
Bulma leaned over and whispered behind her hand. "I think he has cooties."  
  
"I think I can help him, 'cause the sooner he stops freakin' out the soon he stops freakin' me out."  
  
"How you gonna do that, I thought cooties were incurable."  
  
"Naw, all's I gotta to do is give him a shot."  
  
"Really? Let me watch!!" Bulma hovered over them as the blonde grabbed Yamcha's hand. He whimpered.  
  
"Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you got your cootie shot." Launch drew on his hand with her finger and let go. "There now you can't have cooties no more."  
  
Yamcha looked at his hand like he never seen it before. 'Wow now I can catch what she has!!' He stood up in his super man pose. "I am Yamcha."  
  
They rolled their eyes. "We know that already."  
  
He deflated a little. "Really?"  
  
Launch rolled her eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bulma glanced at the vent. "Sorry to interrupt your oh so important introduction, but we have some Sayians to meet."  
  
Launch cocked her head to the side. "Are sayians tough?"  
  
"Brutal."  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Okay follow me." Bulma crawled under the bed and disappeared in the black hole. The trip back through the ventilation system was difficult. All the dust in there was making Launch sneezed, changing back and forth between a timid purple haired girl and a loud blonde from the Bronx. Finally they reached another vent. Bulma sighed gratefully and climbed through.  
  
She crawled from under the bed and dusted herself off. Bulma's jaw dropped. There were too bald boys, one with three eyes, one with green skin, hovering five feet off the ground.  
  
Launch leaned over and whispered behind her hand. "What the **** are they doin'?"  
  
Yamcha chocked his head to the side. "Sleeping?"  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "If they were sleeping, then how are they floatin'?"  
  
Krillin shook his head. "No they're not sleeping. Some of the monks at the temple I'm devoted to used the do that.well, minus the floating. It's call meditating."  
  
The three eyed boy opened an eye. "Finally some one with half a brain."  
  
Launch shook her fist threateningly. "Hey was that 'pose ta mean?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to."  
  
"I want ta fight someone so I guess that, that was a challenge."  
  
The boy shrugged. "Like I said, its whatever you want it to be."  
  
Launch smirked and wiped out her trusty sling shot. The boy took a fighting stance. She loaded and let go, he caught it with ease. She loaded her sling shot again and again, the blonde was moving so fast that her arms were just a blur. The boy caught all the marbles with ease.  
  
Launch grinned from ear to ear. "You're okay with me, names Launch."  
  
"Tien."  
  
Her eyes grew wide. "Tien, as in Tien Shinhan, the Tien Shinhan that trained under Tao, the greatest assassin that ever lived!!!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow!! Do you like Tao, I mean is he as cool as the wanted ads make him sound?! His's-" Launch sneezed, causing her to go back to the timid purple haired girl. She looked down on the floor and shuffled her feet.  
  
Tien frowned. "What the **** just happened."  
  
Launch's eyes widened, she covered her mouth. "OOOO!! You said a bad word!!"  
  
"Go a head and tell. I don't care."  
  
"Yeah.well.I gonna tell." Bulma rolled her eyes. She liked the blonde Launch WAY better than this one. She picked some dust off her clothes and blew some in her face. Launch sneezed again turning back to the blonde alter ego.  
  
"-my idle."  
  
Tien blinked. Did he just see.did she just. "What the **** is going on here."  
  
"Oh that's just my half. Don't mind her. I don't really like her, she's a few crayons short of a 24 pack. Who's string been over there?"  
  
"Oh him, that's Piccolo."  
  
"Like the instrument?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No like the-"  
  
"-demon Namek. I never saw a demon up close before." Launch sifted from foot to foot. It wasn't every day you meet a demon.  
  
"This is as close of a look you're gonna get. I prefer to keep my distance. And I prefer silence." He landed walked to the bathroom.  
  
Chichi crossed her arms. "Well he was rude. Come on you guys lets hurry up so we can meet those sayians!"  
  
Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks. "You're gonna go see sayians?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Oh, now Mr. Antisocial wants to come with us. Oh no sure, we don't mind you tagging along, after inviting yourself." Chichi muttered under breath on her way to the vent. Of course, Piccolo heard every word of it with his exceptional hearing.  
  
"Oh great, now I have to waste some of my life with a prissy stuck up princess that can't keep her voice down when she talks about someone behind their back." Piccolo brushed past her.  
  
Chichi growled and hit him in the head with a frying pan. He glared over his shoulder at her. "What?"  
  
"Hmph." The Namek turned back around, silently vowing to get her back later.  
  
Bulma was in the middle of opening another vent but stopped immediately when she heard Frieza's voice.  
  
"Excellent, doctor, you've out done yourself."  
  
"Thank you Lord Frieza. They are my little prodigies."  
  
"Let's just see how well they function and are able to learn. If they are good as you say, then our plan will be a success."  
  
"But it will take some time, Lord Frieza."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About sixteen years, sire."  
  
"Hmmm.I suppose it will be well worth the wait. You are dismissed, doctor." Bulma caught a glimpse of something yellow and black but they left before she could decipher what it was.  
  
They held their breaths and inched painfully slow past the vent, pray to every deity that Frieza wouldn't hear them. After what felt like several eternities, they came to another vent. Bulma peered through the slots to make sure that Frieza wasn't in this room, too. All she could see was a brown tail whooshing back and forth. 'This is it, I finally get to see a sayian up close!!!!' 


End file.
